dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiyuEmi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Paragon of Her Kind page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 14:40, November 10, 2009 Spoiler template I feel like the worst mod ever, but I actually have no clue. I am trying to find out now ;) --Selty 20:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It is two, "{" and the word, "spoiler" then two, "}" again. --Selty 20:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Editing Page Titles Click the "move" link from the upper bar. Then give the new name for the article then click "move" button (uncheck Leave a redirect behind).-- Snfonseka 12:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Talk Gifts/Accept page I've replied to your post on the Talk:Gifts/accept page. -- 16:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Connor Quest So totally uncouth of you to edit my sarcastic ranting while I'm still in the midst of writing it! :) --Crackerjaquebox 14:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and while we're on the subject... Since when do you unlock Blood Mage with the "Warden's Keep DLC"? I have the DLC, and you only unlock "Power of Blood". Two talents based off the power of the taint within the Warden's blood, not from Blood Magic. --Crackerjaquebox 14:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I was really only kidding about the whole uncouth thing... It was more me laughing about "saving" my post and then reading it to discover half of what I typed wasn't there, and someone with a better handle on language had fixed stuff. And as far as the blood mage thing goes.... It's only to unlock it. Once it's unlocked, it's available forever, so you can easily save the game prior to dealing with the demon, and then reload prior and handle it as you see fit. Carta Rewards Hey, I saw your edits regarding taking the least valuable items in the Carta quest (I was wondering what those injuries were all about!) Do you still get the key or the good reward if you take all the items? Not sure! I'm at work at the moment so I don't have my book with me to confirm but this is what I found on the internet. Unfortunately nothing seems to state that the item you receive is consistent. I'd still give it a try if you've picked up everything. It's possible only picking up the one is to avoid the injuries but I've never tested it. You'll find Kanky's Common Box in the room across the hall to the southeast from the room where you find the journal. Take only the Silver Costume Ring from this chest. Jammer's Common Box is farther east (see the map of this area to find it. When you open it, take only the Iron Letter Opener. Pique's Common Box is located in the room north of that one. Take only the Garnet Trinket from it. --MiyuEmi 14:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much for all your help on the wikia. It's really appreciated.--Selty 15:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The Broken Circle is Finished Hey, I finally finished with the Broken Circle and The Fade: Lost in Dreams. Take a gander and lemme know what you think. I'd appreciate any input and feel free to add anything that I may have missed. --Crackerjaquebox 08:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Also, liked your "About Me". Zev love! :) Huh, interesting to know about having poor relations with your companions and they'll leave you to fight Sloth alone. I've only faced him twice, and had my full group both times.. I guess everyone just loves me! Although my dwarf is one surly SOB. And yeah, Zev is awesome, though I personally don't have a use for him. :( He can't fulfill the role I need in a group, so I have to sideline him. I think it's a toss up between Shale, and Oghren as my favorites. Dirty Little Drunken Dwarven Pervert. :) If ya ever feel like it I've been writing a damned book on my user page, Take a gander.--Crackerjaquebox 09:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nature of the Beast Nature of the Beast Nice article you wrote there, you asked about Danyla. (Perhaps the question itself could be moved from the article to the discussion page instead?) But to get back to the question, I couldn't find any other way but to kill her and I tried about every option available to me. --User:Mytharox 14:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Alistair's Mother's Amulet Hi, Thanks for the info. I think all the information regarding "Alistair's Mother's Amulet" is now in the Gifts page. -- Snfonseka 19:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Page 2: I think I just get too far into it. That's why I write so much. I'm trying to define the character to myself, and in order to do that, I need to know where they are coming from. I either make up names I find fitting, or try to create names with deeper meaning that plays some part in the nature of the character. I enjoy it, it's like a game to me. And if you read even a portion of that, you'd discover that I haven't really played my rogue yet, so Zev's lack of ability in that department hurts. Though the boxes in Kocari wilds annoy me, I've never been overly concerned with there contents. I am really loving playing Grom the 2 hander warrior though. He's actually much more fun than my mage. I'm actually looking forward to my rogues, because 2 of them will be in the thick of it, and the other will be using a bow, and I really like the bow abilities in this game. --Crackerjaquebox 09:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The Moral game can be a tricky one to play. I had ultimately intended to have Grom be my anti-hero, and so far he has been. However, he's not the type that would side with the Templars. So I've come to the conclusion that I will have to pick and choose which "wrong" choices to make and spread them out between all my characters. For instance my final play through will be on a character I'm deciding HATES magic. So he will of course side with the Templar. Where, Grom will probably kill the Dalish because he'll see a situation reminding him of how he struggled to live in Dust Town, castless and vilified, just like the Werewolves. In this sense I've made my choices, but I won't have made the ultimate "Anti-Hero" who does everything evil just out of spite. --Crackerjaquebox 09:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Revenants. Hmmmm.... Well, perhaps it's because you did things a little differently than I did. It seems to me that you did the Ancient Elven ritual part of the quest first, and then disturbed the tomb stones after. This may have been the reason only the Revenants spawned for you. I disturbed the 3 top side tomb stones before ever doing the Ancient Ritual, and every single one of them spawned a Revenant and a group of lackeys. The worst was the Tomb on the side of the hill, that I think you discover later as being some General or something. He also had a couple mages with him, that made my life miserable. Tell ya what. I'm going there next with Grom my warrior after he gets Shale. I'll do things your way and let you know how it goes. It also may be possible that with your incredible love of playing Rogue type characters (and mostly Elves at that), that something different happens for you. :Also, I think that there are better suits of Armor for Arcane Warriors than Juggernaut. It's a very good Sword and Board set for the main meat shield. High Resistances and Armor, with little else. --Crackerjaquebox 13:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've always equipped Sten with Juggernaut. Good armor for a guy without a shield until later. But I can probably let you know what happens tomorrow. Eventually I'll be able to try it with an elf/rogue too, so I'll see if that makes a difference. --Crackerjaquebox 13:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nottifrey: Take a look at her story. I'm particularly proud of her. :) Tell me what you think? Any suggestions? I have only made her character, haven't actually played any on her yet. Maybe you could help me with her sister's story? ;) :She won't be killing the Dalish. Basically because, the way I see it, she is Dalish. Quick back story, minus details cause I don't have em. Nottifrey and her twin sister Deyanna are out on a hunting trip and get attacked by bandits. A group of Dalish in the area arrive on scene and rescue Deyanna, but, due to circumstances are forced to leave Nottifrey. Nottifrey will either escape, or be left for dead, only to be found by a Traveling band of merchants and brought to the Alienage, where she will be adopted and yada blah blah yada. She could make a fairly good match for Zev, but I don't like stacking more than two melee people in a group. Maybe they'll just find each other while at camp and share tents, but not really work together. :) Sounds good to me. ::As far as helping me with the Origin... All I know is that her wedding gets interrupted by some schmoe noble punk. She'll gut him if she gets a chance, but in a sense she'll also be thankful, because she didn't wanna have anything to do with the Marriage in the first place. The contingency of her story when dealing with the Origin, is more of how I play it, and since I haven't yet, I can't really finish that part. Notice Grom doesn't really have a joining the Wardens moment, but his story mentions he loves his sister and kills the guy who threatened her. That's really all I pulled from the origin for him.. Though I spose I should add a bit in there about why/how he joins huh.. hmmmmmm However, since I just like buggin ya, you're more than welcome to fill me in on whatever. More knowledge is never a bad thing.--Crackerjaquebox 14:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I AM starting the game as a female city elf! :) Perhaps I could tell YOU something. mwahahahahahaha. And I will gut the bastard! Dunno if I'll blame anyone else or not.... She is rather cut throat..... Re: Nature of the Beast - Campsite Illusion Sure, will do. Do you know if willpower has any bearing on how the quest plays out at all? Because my character was able to check three of the things before falling asleep (no chance to resist anymore) but a friend of mine said that he only got to resist once, and after that his character was forced asleep. I also find it strange that on my playthrough, Morrigan survived while nobody else did. - Ancestralmask 14:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, added the section. Look over it and edit as you feel fit. Maybe the surviving/not surviving has got something to do with class then, since Morrigan is a mage and she (like your Warden) didn't fall to the spell? I was playing as a Rogue when I did that part. I'll check more of the answers when my Mage does that quest. (.... still stuck in Orzammar...) Hmmm, I wonder what happens if Wynne is in the party. - Ancestralmask 15:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm... I guess the best thing to do is save right in front of that section and test everything out. And yes, Rogues are awesome! Or in the very least, they get the most experience *is a bit bitter*. At least mages get to do the most damage. - Ancestralmask 15:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Mages are just pure obsenities! Wait, I love mage.. Although I couldn't stand it towards end game... Bloody Resisted by everything and it dog. My only experience on this camp so far is with a mage, and I didn't even get anything more than "drowsy". I would assume a higher magic score would be the determining factor. Magic is what grants "mental resistance" afterall. So it would make sense that a character that utilizes magic as a primary stat would have an advantage there. --Crackerjaquebox 07:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Heya Heya... Check it out. Allo again. Just made some modifications to my page again. In particular added a "favorite companions" list. Just thought I'd drop ya a line and invite you to check it out should you care to. P.S. Good work on the Paragon walkthrough, looked very nice. Same for Nature of the Beast. --Crackerjaquebox 10:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think it'd be fairly obvious with just a glimpse at my user page that I, too, get far to into my RPG's. Your love of Zev is well understood, but I think perhaps I find him just a little too flippant. He doesn't serve a purpose in most of my groups because of his talents, but I got the mod for respec'ing and I'm giving him a shot on my warrior. I don't entirely agree with you about Alistair though. I find that he's greatly influenced by the things going on around him, he just hides it behind sarcasm and feigned naivety. I've never used the barrels in Redcliffe, so I'm unfamiliar with them. Heck, I just put myself in a position to intercept all the Darkspawn before they even reach any of the villagers, so I hardly lose any of them anyway. Never had Zev in my group there either. He does have a very down to earth view of things. He takes pragmatism to its absolute limit, that's for sure. I never found it hard to please Morrigan to be honest. The only hit I ever took from her was siding with Wynne in the tower, other than that... Hell, she was my first romance, I unlocked it completely by accident too. Wasn't even trying. She's not really evil, just... Bitter. Like I said, she had a TON of room for growth, but it went completely unrealized. As for Wynne.... I found her aggravating. 90% of the time her advice was unwanted, and you couldn't seem to get around her negativity towards what you were doing. I just found her over-bearing. I only ever used her for the Circle and for killing Flemeth, other than that, I side lined her. But I did have a hell of a time picking between Sten, Dog, Oghren and Shale.... Being as Alistair was my go-to tank, he was a no brainer, and Lelianna was not only my romantic interest, but also very good with a bow, so she was always in my group. Filling the secondary melee/tank/damage roll was a constant source of too many good companions to pick from for me. I do plan on having Zev in at least two of my play-throughs though. So we'll see.. --Crackerjaquebox 11:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm also really looking forward to my play with Nottifrey too. She'll have Zev in the group as well I think, though I may have to alter his role slightly. I'm really excited to see what I can do with her stealth and trap-setting though. I didn't set any traps in my first play-through really, and I'm rather excited by the potential I see there... With a little stealth, a long bow, and some good back-stabbing I think I'll really enjoy my assassin. :) --Crackerjaquebox 11:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rogues I now understand your fascination and love of rogues. I've played through about 90% of the game as a warrior, and beaten it as a mage. I just started 2 rogue characters, basically for the origins, and have ended up playing the one rogue exclusively. They are INSANELY fun! BACKSTAB!! Shanking the hell outta people, and setting traps is way too much enjoyment, there should be a law.... Only disappointment I had was that I couldn't light a grease trap on fire with a fire bomb :(. It has to be a fire spell. I went through this long, elaborate set-up with chained grease traps and a long narrow corridor, made a bunch of fire bombs cause my mage has no fire spells. I wanted to draw the entire room of dark-spawn into the tunnel, slowing them down en-masse and then igniting each trap they triggered with a bomb. Such dissappointment when it didn't lite up the entire corridor. I think I unlocked the "insidious" achievement in Ostigar, stealth+trap= why the hell haven't I played a rogue before? Only problem I have with them... Rogues have WAY too many damn skills. You can max out a warrior with 8 talents and 12 points in chosen "combat type". It's 16 points just to max rogue skills, ignoring what combat type you pick! God forbid you take a specialization! --Crackerjaquebox 05:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Endings I have put Alistair on the throne, and survived the final battle. I put Anora on the throne, gained the Secret Companion, and survived the final battle. I assume I have to do those two things again and die in each one? My fiancee is nearly done, and destined to die with Alistair on the throne, and I have a character close to the end I want to finish with anyway, do I need to convice Alistair and Anora to wed? Is that possible? Looked and Enjoyed Funny story. Because I've, "contributed" to your talk page a few times, it came up changed on my watch list. I had read it before I noticed I had a new message. :) Anyway, it's fantastic. Liked learning about the companions you liked and your achievements. Zev love.... I seem to have a problem with being that way. Perhaps it's because I'm a guy, but I've noticed I have some form of aversion to romancing Zev/Alistair... Although Alistair is adorable with his awkwardness. I've even made a couple girl characters and I'm.... Having problems pursuing the male relations.... Well, looks nice anyway, and it's no where near as long winded as my Obsessive Compulsive user page. I swear that thing gets bigger every day! Hell, half of it isn't even the same anymore. --Crackerjaquebox 04:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. Perhaps that's the difference between console and PC. I was able to romance both Morrigan and Leliana for quite some time until I got their respected "rep" higher. Then they forced me to chose. And I was also able to spend a whole lot more time in Leliana's tent than just one night. Hell, after I got her to finally go for me, she was rather.... Randy. :) Like I said though, I do really like Zev. It's just... the... I mean she's a girl character, it's fine.. but... I just feel weird. Maybe it's cause I started her out hitting on that Elf chick, and suddenly I've got this evil, "other side of the fence" character going on. Course, it was mostly because Iona was WAY better than that noble guy. I'd of rather romanced the castle guard that comes to get you to help with Dog. Meh, we'll see how it plays out though, I like flirting with Alistair and Zev isn't in her party yet anyway. Alistair is just too cute to play with... Mwwahahahahahaha. I do fully intend to try that whole foursome thing with this girl though, she's got the right personality for it. --Crackerjaquebox 12:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Romance sub-plot? Hey! I've... been itching to chat to people about DAO? Anyway, I saw the note in your user page about wanting more/longer romance subplots. I couldn't agree more. I was so disappointed with the Alistair romance. Well, in part because I was unaware that female mages have no way of ruling the country. I dumped Zevran because I was hoping Alistair would be the more profitable choice, but... does Zevran offer a really happy/romantic ending? Since he's so against romance at first. I know that Morrigan is apparently the WORST romance option for anybody, lol. So, in the end, Leliana is the most romantic out of all of them? Oh, and I guess I finally started playing as a Rogue. ;) I think once I get used to it, I'll have no problem setting up traps and backstabbing people. - Ancestralmask 14:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hahah, I actually played through all of the origin stories just to see them. Finished the last one, the Dwarven Noble, yesterday. Oh my god, I am so in love with Gorim. Can I have him as a romance option? Pretty please? I mean, it doesn't even make sense anymore for my Dwarven Noble to romance anybody else, because I had her be in love with Gorim right at the start. ... admittedly, she also ordered him about a lot. "Gorim, WHY is this person talking to me?" "Gorim, I tire of him. Kill him." etc. etc. The only thing that was painful was that, having already played through the game, I had no way avoiding Bhelen's betrayal. I kept wanting to choose the option to NOT TRUST BHELEN. Shoulda stabbed him when I had the chance. As for my favorite one.... I don't know. They all have good aspects to them. Ultimately, it probably boils down to which character I like playing as the most. I had SO much fun with my evil mage... :Oh, and I totally agree on the same-sex romances. I was SO HAPPY about that. Mass Effect was all fine and good, but why were my romance options as a guy only the racist bitch and the annoying alien? :| I always, always, ALWAYS let Ashley die, lol. ANYWAY, back to DAO... I do really love Zevran. And I started messing around with his stealth and backstabbing, so now I think I have a better idea of how to play as a Rogue. As opposed to hack-and-slash, which is what I've been doing on the 360 version. (I play on the 360 when my friend visits, he brings his copy. I myself only own the PC version.) - Ancestralmask 15:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Leliana... honestly, if she hadn't been the only rogue with Deft Hands in the group, I probably would have kicked her out. Admittedly, my evil mage hated most of the party. Morrigan would have been gone too. Probably Wynne. In the end, I rarely used Wynne or Morrigan, since my mage had both the healing and the offensive spells herself. (Okay, so MAYBE my female mage hated women. A lot. Mostly because she had a harder time manipulating them than she did the men.) Although it was fairly funny when Leliana came up to my very-straight mage and was all, "I notice you and Alistair are quite close..." I shut her down pretty fast. I think I romanced her in my 360 playthrough just to get the achievement. I will definitely dump her for Zevran the next chance I get. XD ... and, okay, I admit it, I made the ugliest male dwarf commoner I could, just so that when I romance Morrigan and Leliana, it would be extra hilarious. ... god I still wish I could romance Gorim though. Him or Cullen, in the mages tower. I would have loved to do one of those cut-to-blacks with Cullen way back at the beginning of the Mage origin. (... when I see the name Cullen, I am invariably reminded of Edward Cullen from Twilight. It's... not pleasant.) - Ancestralmask 17:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Romancing Teagan? Does that work? Because being an Arlessa is better than being a Teyrn, right? It's higher up. I think. Silly Dragon Age with its made up titles. I should try it on an older save file... Anyway, while not having lockpick kind of sucks, it doesn't affect that much in the end. I find that Leliana and Zevran can take care of most of it, and that even without going through every chest, you end up with enough Gold for what you need. ... As long as you do the side quests in Denerim. That place is a jackpot. Oh, and since I'm playing on the PC, I got the new patch, which causes enemies to drop more money. It's true; the Ostagar darkspawn were dropping silver half the time, instead of yet another useless set of armor. (Not sure if the armor was worth more, but whatever. Less stuff to carry!) ... Oh yeah, if you really hate controlling your mage character, you could always just be playing as Zevran instead ;) and let the mage run on Tactics. It is kind of inconvenient to play the mage in the sense that you don't want your mage to be the first in a room full of enemies anyway. I'd often have Zevran run out ahead, then lure the enemies back to the rest of the party. ... so, the rogue I'm playing right now, is actually a bit of a coward/push-over, but it's really hurting me to select the wussy dialogue options. Alistair got so mad at him (me?) when I tried to back out of the whole Gray Warden thing. "No! We're the only ones left! Don't leave me alone!" lol. Oh Alistair. He amuses me greatly, even if he didn't let me be Queen. *sigh* - Ancestralmask 16:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Anvil of the Void That kind of stuff can happen when two editors are working on the same piece together. Won't be that long before I finish mapping all the things that are there I hope, hopefully in the next hour(s). And I really like the edits and contributions you make. Oh btw, I left you a message yesterday on Talk:The_Urn_of_Sacred_Ashes, hope it can help a little :D--Mytharox 22:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC)